


Surprises

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester resorts to bargaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy, Christmassy ficlet for dreamer_98.

“Jess.”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t you want to go to bed? I assure you that you will be much more comfortable.”

Rather than get up, Jess snuggled further against James’ chest. “Very comfortable here, thanks.”

James sighed, his fingers slowly stroking through the long strands of Jess’ hair. Ordinarily he likely would have been tempted to simply stay there, curled up with Jess under a knitted throw in the corner of the sofa, empty mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the table amidst the scattered remains of wrapping paper. However, he had to admit to a certain degree of soreness and discomfort at remaining in the same position for so long, with a good deal of Jess’ weight resting on him. She was small, but even small women weighed something and unfortunately, James was not as young as he used to be.

“What if I were to promise you something in return?” James tried. That was usually a foolproof tactic with Jess, who was fond of gifts, no matter how small. James may have had a slight tendency towards overindulgence, as he in turn was fond of her smile.

Jess made that humming sound again and then said in her sleepy voice, “What sort of something?”

“If I told you that, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Ooh, a surprise. You never said it was a surprise.”

“Well, it is. I was saving it ‘til tomorrow but I’m afraid it’s reserved for good girls who recognise the sense in sleeping in a bed.”

He could see her mouth curve into a small smile. “Is that so? What about good girls who might on occasion be a bit naughty? Beds are good for things that aren’t sleeping, you know.”

James pretended to consider it. “An exception could be made, I suppose, for that sort of sanctioned naughtiness.”

She laughed against his chest. “I’m fairly certain no one but you could get away with saying ‘sanctioned naughtiness’.” Pushing herself upright, Jess stretched her arms overhead and yawned. “All right, I give in. Let’s go to bed.”

As Jess got up off the sofa, James followed more awkwardly, hoping she wouldn’t notice his slight wince. Of course, being Jess, she did. But, being Jess, she only wrapped her arms about his middle as he regained his equilibrium in a casual offer of support disguised as merely an affectionate gesture.

“Do I get a hint, at least?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise,” James said firmly. “You’ll have to practice your patience.” It was debatable whether Jess actually possessed any patience when it came to things she wanted, but generally James found that he rather enjoyed it when she pouted and wheedled, trying to get her way.

“Patience,” Jess scoffed. “Well, I suppose I can wait.”

That was easier than expected. He wondered if he looked as surprised as he felt, or perhaps the tiniest bit disappointed.

“Also,” Jess added, expression turning wicked, “I might not have given you all of your gifts.”

Ah. That explained it. James raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He tried not to look too eager.

Jess tightened her arms around James’ waist and leaned upwards for a kiss. “Sorry,” she said quietly against his mouth. “It’s a surprise, too, but I can guarantee you’ll like it.”

Yes, James rather supposed he would.

**_End_ **


End file.
